Meow!
by NaughtyBlair
Summary: A devilish threesome between Soul, Maka and Blair, bits of yuri, very lemony! My first fanfic so reviews would be amazing. One shot - unless asked for a sequel


Meow, A Soul Eater Fan Fic

BlairXSoulXMaka, a devilish threesome

"Meooooow!". Soul looks up to see Blair in her tiny kitty cat form. "Not now Blair!" he shoos her away with  
the lazy wave of his hand. "I need sleep!" he slams his head back into the pillow and pulls the blanket over his head. "Wow,  
you're so grumpy this morning," Blair pauses to transform into her human self. "Maybe you need a hug from your little kitty  
to cheer you up!" She pulls down Soul's blanket, to reveal she's only wearing a provacative, black, lacey bra (leaving  
nothing to the imagination) and a pair of short shorts. Blair brings Soul into her embrace, right in the middle  
of her enormous breasts, Soul's face surrounded by her milky white flesh. Though Soul's words are muffled  
within her chest, Blair can tell he's arroused, she keeps him within them and giggles. She can feel his nose bleeding. She  
lets go of her grip on Soul. Soul, on the otherhand is nervous because of his utter attraction towards Blair -totally not  
cool- but he can't help thinking about it. Blair can sense this and with the quick movement of her hand her bra is off.  
There on Soul's bed she sits, milky white breasts the size of watermelons, ready and waiting for Soul. Soul was obviously  
turned on by Blair's half naked body waiting for the taking, he cups her large breasts fondling her nipples between his  
fingers. They were so large and round and perfect. Blair took Soul's hands in hers and guided him around her large breasts,  
"Mmmm," Blair groaned. Soul continued massaging her breasts for her, gently kissing them when the moment felt right. This  
was something he could never do with Maka, she was unbelievabley flat chested. Blair giggled at Soul's nose begining to bleed  
again, she wiped it off with her finger and gently traced her breasts with the blood, then seductively licked the remainder off her  
fingers. She cupped her own breasts with in her hands and felt her self, touching, twisting and only making them look that  
much bigger. Soul knew she was playing with him, letting herself have all the fun, she then began to take Soul's shirt off,  
pushing her chest on top off his. Soul groaned. She traced the scar down his body with her tongue stopping right at his pants.  
She straddled Soul who was lying down on the bed using both her hands she rubbed her breasts and licked her lips, rubbing all  
of her exposed skin, she spread her hands on Soul's exposed chest and started giving him a lapdance. She rubbed her chest on  
his letting him feel her breasts on his body. She rolled her hips and played with her hair, her body twisting and twirling all  
over his. He moaned loudly, completely turned on by her dance on let out a loud moan, and immediately the bulge in his pants grew as big as it could possibly get. She purred and as quickly as she took off her bra, Soul's pants were off too. She wasn't finished  
yet, she rubbed her breasts on Soul's face until the perfect moment when she released and Soul came all over her gigantic  
breasts. "Oh now you've been a bad boy!" she said, "getting ahead of yourself! And all over me!". She laughed as she licked  
it off her own breats, her nipples perking upright. Soul couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed hold off each of her breasts  
firmly in each hand. He would no longer be dominated. He began sucking and licking them until her could hear Blair's  
moans erupting from within her. "Unf!" She moaned and groaned and Soul wouldn't stop. He gently pinched her erect nipples as  
he licked her cleavage. Soon, her tongue was begging for entrance at the front of his lips. He parched them open a  
little allowing her inside. Her tongue made way inside exploring the roof of his mouth and battling with his as they  
exchanged saliva. Her lips were as smooth as silk to the touch. He felt her withdraw her tongue from his mouth, and her  
lips parted from his. A smirk grew upon his face as she started to trail kisses around his neck. Whilst her bosom  
pressed against his nude chest. He inched his lips toward her neck and began to lick and kiss it tenderly. This made Blair  
giggle. He then took his lips and placed them against hers. She passionately kissed him in return, wrapping her legs around  
his waist. She had wanted him for a long time, but she never thought she'd get this excited. She slipped off her shorts.  
Soul entered her, and they moved together as one. Soul's hips rocked against hers. As they both let moans escape their lips.  
Maka then burst through the door. They both stopped. I just did something very uncool, thought Soul as he starred up at Maka.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she screamed, "I'm a sound sleeper but all this screaming woke me up! With all the yelling  
coming from this room I thought you were hurt! Soul! How could you do this to me?". Blair threw her head back and laughed,  
"Is Maka a wittle jealous?" she cooed, she realesed herself from Soul and completley naked, she rubbed her body against Maka,  
she twirled around her, "Is Maka sad she wasn't invited?" she threw herself on her pushing her large breasts upon the girl. "  
Does Maka want to play too?" Soul was dumbfounded starring at the two girls. Blair kissed Maka. Blair lifted Maka's night  
gown over her head and let her bra and panties fall to the floor, Blair led Maka to the bed. She and Maka kissed passionatly  
whilst Soul fondled Blair's enourmous breasts. Maka nugged Soul, "Who says you get all the fun?", Maka began to  
straddle Blair and lick her breasts. While Soul entered Blair once again, Blair groaned as Soul entered her pushing  
and thrusting inside her, she moaned as Maka kissed her neck. This was like a well oiled machine with Blair  
recieving all the benefit. Soul sitting up whilst still thrusting into Blair turned Maka around so she was still straddling Blair  
but in the opposite direction, they began to make out on top of Blair. Blair not wanting to be left out began to toy with Maka's nipples  
and licking both her and Soul's body, as Soul continued to thrust inside her. Blair shouted "Pum, Pum, Pumpkin!" and they all hit their  
climax at the same time. All moaning together. Once Blair released her tongue, Soul and Maka stopped kissing and Soul with drew from within her. Blair giggled, "We should all play again sometime! It's much more fun with three".Blair says while leaving the room. Soul and Maka  
lay dumbfounded on the bed. "Yes" they both whispered, "Yes we should."


End file.
